1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a heat-dissipating mechanism for enhancing the heat-dissipating efficiency of the LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional LED lamp has a top casing 91, a bottom casing 92, a chamber, a circuit board, a power conversion module and an electrical contact portion 97. The top casing 91 has a lamp holder 93 and multiple LED bulbs 95. The lamp holder 93 is centrally formed on the top casing 91. The LED bulbs 95 are mounted on the lamp holder 93. The bottom casing 92 has multiple fins 96 longitudinally formed around a periphery of the bottom casing 92 for dissipating the heat generated from the LED lamp. The chamber is defined by the top casing 91 and the bottom casing 92. The circuit board and the power conversion module are mounted in the chamber. The electrical contact portion 97 is connected with an external power source or AC mains.
The fins 96 on the aforementioned LED lamp are the only heat-dissipating mechanism to transfer heat generated by the LED lamp to a surrounding environment. Therefore, the cooling effect is not so significant. In turn, the heat-dissipating performance of the conventional LED lamp still has to be improved.